Conventional facial recognition techniques attempt to match a target image captured from a target against a repository of images (some of which may be color images) of known subjects. In some low-light environments, it may be necessary to illuminate the target in order to capture a better image of the target. In some circumstances, an infrared light source is used to illuminate the target for capture by a camera sensitive to infrared light. This type of illumination avoids certain problems with blinding or scaring the target or alerting the target to the camera's presence in certain low-light environments, including, for example, at night or when the target is driving, or otherwise inside, a vehicle.
However, conventional facial recognition techniques do not perform well with target images captured using infrared illumination when these target images are compared against a gallery of color images.
What is needed is an improved system and method for facial recognition of a target image compared against a gallery of color images, when the target image was captured from a target illuminated with infrared light